


Polar Opposites

by chloecreates



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 but it’s 6+1, Blink and you’ll miss it angst, Felix craves the sweet release of his own demise, Fluff, Heavy swearing oops, Honestly someone save Felix and Jeongin from Seungbin, I call Chan Chris but who doesn’t, M/M, More Fluff, Rated for swearing, Seungbin Nation Rise, Slice of life (?), They all keep calling Seungbin disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloecreates/pseuds/chloecreates
Summary: Changbin and Seungmin dating? Absurd. Next joke, please.(Alternatively, the members don’t believe Seungbin are dating until they all witness their relationship first hand)





	Polar Opposites

When Changbin and Seungmin revealed to the rest of the members that they were dating they were first met with silence, followed by laughter. 

Before finally, “Wait, you’re serious?” 

Not a single one of their bandmates believed they were together. Even less that they had been together for six months; because not one of them had seen anything that would suggest a relationship between the pair. 

They were pretty much polar opposites in terms of appearance and personalities. Appearances weren’t something that bothered the members with their differences since both Seungmin and Changbin’s appearances contradicted their own personalities. Seungmin’s preppy, boy next door look would never match his witty tongue and sarcastic humour, whereas Changbin’s constant emo phase look never matched his vibrant, bubbly and overly dramatic personality. So no, appearances weren’t what was weird to the members, it was the personalities.

**_They were so different. _**

No one could imagine how the couple would get along as anything other than friends. How could they get passed the differences in how they were as people to get into a relationship? How did it work?

** _~ Chris ~_ **

It was any normal day for Chris. They had finished dance practise hours ago, vocal practise the hour before that. He then went to a meeting before meeting up with Hyunjin to get dinner. 

It was barely 8 pm; still early enough for him to get a good few hours of work in at the studio. 

He thought the rest of the members were at home, thank God. It would only serve as a distraction if he worked there, (namely in the form of the younger members whining for him to join in whatever they were doing), so the studio was his best bet. 

With his backpack slung over one shoulder, he pressed in the code to the studio door, humming when the door opened with a click. The first thing he notices in the strip of the room visible before he opens the door fully is the low light streaming through. ‘_Someone must be here_,’ he thinks, not that he minds, usually there’s an understanding between himself and the other two members of 3Racha to not disturb each other while working, unless they were working together. It was easy to just say “Hey, I’m gonna work by myself today, tap my shoulder if you need me”, which was exactly what he planned to do.

He spots dark red hair with black overhead earphones sat at the desk across, back facing the door. ‘_Changbinnie…_’ crosses his mind. He goes to walk into the room but then he spots a second head of dark brown hair. 

Wait, is that head of hair growing out of Changbin’s shoulder? 

Chris first stands on the tips of his toes, trying to see from above who it is; but it’s useless. It’s not like Changbin would hear if Chris moved behind him anyway, Chris can hear the steady beat of the music blaring through the earphones all the way from the doorway. So he moves to the left quietly, not wanting to disturb the other person there either, trying to get a good look at who it is. 

It’s Seungmin.

Asleep. 

_ Oh. _

He’s positioned on Changbin’s right thigh, his legs pulled up to his chest with his feet nestled under Changbin’s left thigh. Seungmin has his arms wrapped around Changbin’s midriff, his grip tight even in his slumber. His head is resting against Changbin’s shoulder, cheek pressed against Changbin’s shirt, his shut eyes lightly twitching in his sleep. His mouth is slightly open and Chris can see how Changbin shiver’s every time Seungmin’s breath or lips grazed over his exposed neck. 

Changbin has his right arm slung over Seungmin, Chris can see how he’s running his hand absentmindedly up and down Seungmin’s right thigh. 

He’s clicking away at the laptop in front of him with his left hand. Chris is amazed. He’s never, in the entire time he has known both boys, seen either of them look so relaxed. 

Seungmin’s sleeping face is free of any stress, and far gone is his constant lip biting from how easily he gets worked up. As for Changbin, Chris has never seen him look so peaceful while he works. He’s usually focused entirely on what the screen shows, his face scrunched up in concentration- to the point he ends up with headaches from straining. Normally he doesn’t even bat an eyelid at anything around him. But here he is, his eyes glancing down every once in a while just to look at Seungmin. 

They both look so comfortable and tranquil. Chris feels like he’s invading their privacy. 

He steps back out of the room, slowly pulling the door shut. He can work at home this time.

** _~ Minho ~_ **

It’s positively _ freezing _ in the dorm, Minho’s sure his fingers are going to turn blue at this point. He decides he’s going to do the logical thing; steal one of Chris’ hoodies. Sure, he could wear one of his own. But Chris’ are bigger, soft, _ warm_. An added bonus is that they smell like the older, an even bigger added bonus is how Chris smiles every time Minho wears his clothes.

He’s giddy when he goes to walk into Chris’ shared bedroom, thinking of which hoodie he’s going to steal, only to abruptly stop in his tracks. Right in the doorway of the bedroom. 

Directly in front of him are Changbin and Seungmin. 

They’re on Changbin’s bed, lying on top of the covers, wrapped around each other in comfy joggers and hoodies. 

Seungmin is flat on his back, head resting on Changbin’s pillow with his eyes closed behind his glasses. There's a soft smile on his face. Changbin is practically lying on top of the younger; a leg was thrown over his waist, with his face nuzzling Seungmin’s chest. Minho can see how wide he grins as he tickles Seungmin with his cheek.

Seungmin has an arm behind Changbin’s neck with his hand running through Changbin’s hair. _ ‘Cute_,’ Minho can’t help but think.

Changbin has an arm thrown over Seungmin’s waist, and Minho watches as he intertwined their fingers. _ ‘Wow, that’s really cute’_. He’s about to pull out his phone to capture the moment for blackmail material when Changbin suddenly lifts his head, resting his chin on Seungmin’s chest. Minho feels lost for words seeing how softly Changbin places his chin there, leaning against the doorframe to watch. Seungmin hums but doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Minnie,” _ Disgusting_, they use pet names. Absolutely disgusting. Minho loves it. “I want a smooch.” 

**Fuck that.**

Minho’s grin drops just as Seungmin’s widens. He still doesn’t open his eyes, even as he says “C’mere then.” 

Nope. Not today. Not while Minho is there. 

“If either one of you moves your faces a centimetre closer to each other I will literally beat the shit out of you.” 

He snickers at how fast Changbin’s head spins back to look at him and how Seungmin’s eyes snapped open to widen like saucers. “H-Hyung-” Changbin starts, but he doesn’t move to lift from Seungmin, he just stares at Minho, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “I’m just here for a hoodie.” He says, stepping into the room, rushing to open Chris’ wardrobe. He spots his favourite, quickly grabbing at it to get himself out of that room as soon as possible. 

When he turns back around to leave, Changbin has wedged his face back onto Seungmin’s chest, embarrassed. 

“You can go back to your smooches now.” He winks at them. The way Seungmin turns bright red and how Changbin legitimately _ whines _ into Seungmin’s chest is golden. 

He’s never going to forget this. 

He’s never going to let them forget this. 

He’s going to tease the shit out of both of them for as long as he can.

** _~ Hyunjin ~_ **

Practise had been rough on all of them. Learning new choreography was difficult as a unit, learning it alone was easy, but doing it with nine people? It was hard. They’ve just barely passed the mark of knowing the entire dance, but now they have to practise it while singing/rapping live. 

Hyunjin was sweating _ buckets._ The practice room was like a furnace, mirrors beginning to steam up and they had collectively gone through bottles after bottles of water. 

It’s during one of the live vocal practises that Seungmin slips up. It’s not much, nothing less is really expected since it’s a new song that they’re trying to get down. 

Hyunjin watched as Seungmin stumbled over while trying to catch his breath to sing his part. It was fair; justified, he just needed to practise how to arrange his breathing for that verse after such intense dancing. It’s really no big deal.

But Hyunjin knows his best friend. He knows that Seungmin is already beating himself up in his mind. He can tell by the way he clenches his jaw through the rest of the choreography, how his face is stoical. It gets worse when Seungmin does the same thing for the next run through, and they all know that it’s just a case of Seungmin going over it by himself until he gets it. Chris cuts practise at that point, deciding that they’ve done enough for today. 

Seungmin is silent the entire walk back to their dorm. 

Hyunjin knows when they get back that Seungmin will need a big hug and lots of reassurance, and that’s exactly what he plans to give him. 

He runs straight into the kitchen the second they get home; flicking on the kettle to make Seungmin a hot chocolate. He knows the younger would have gone to barricade himself in their bedroom, it’s not the first time he’s seen Seungmin act like this, he knows exactly what to do to help. So Hyunjin prepares him the hot chocolate just how he likes it; ridiculously sugary. 

With the mug in his hand, he makes his way to their room only to stop when he sees inside. 

Seungmin is there, which he expected. What he didn’t expect was to see Changbin also there. 

They’re standing in the middle of the room, Seungmin has his arms wrapped around Changbin’s waist, hands fisting the fabric of Changbin’s t-shirt tightly enough that his knuckles are turning white. Hyunjin can hear his best friends stuttering breath from here. 

He’s crying. 

Hyunjin’s heart breaks. He hates seeing any of his members cry, his best friend especially. Seungmin sniffles and Hyunjin holds in a gasp when he sees the younger snuggle his face into Changbin’s neck. 

He watches Changbin run one hand up and down Seungmin’s back, the other gently rubbing circles into his nape. He’s swaying them, ever so gently, and it’s so soothing that even Hyunjin feels at ease. 

Changbin catches his eye and Hyunjin can tell now is the time to leave. He doesn’t need to comfort Seungmin at this moment in time, Changbin has him and Hyunjin feels genuinely happy in the knowledge that Seungmin will be well taken care of. 

“For him.” He mouths at Changbin, placing the mug of hot chocolate on the floor of the bedroom as silently as he can. 

“Thank you.” Changbin mouths back.  
  
Hyunjin turns away just as he hears Changbin whisper to Seungmin “It’s okay baby. You’re okay.”

** _~ Jisung ~_ **

Jisung is minding his own business for once. (Surprising as that it is). He’s in the studio for a 3Racha writing session; Chris is lying on his stomach on the couch at the far end of the room, scrolling through Twitter on his phone and Jisung is sat at a desk, idly tapping at random keys on the miniature keyboard in front of him. 

Changbin had left to get them dinner since it was 7 pm and they’d been there since 1 pm without eating during those hours. He’d lost rock, paper, scissors, grumbling and muttering under his breath as he grabbed his jacket before leaving. 

He’s been gone for roughly 15 minutes now. Jisung was starving. And bored. Mostly bored. 

He’s about to whine to Chris about his boredom when Changbin’s phone starts to vibrate on the desk. ‘_Huh, he must have left it’ _Jisung thinks. He only glances at the phone; he might be a nuisance but he’s not about to go snooping through someone else’s stuff. 

Well, that was until it kept vibrating. 

Suddenly Jisung isn’t minding his own business. 

He only has so much self-control, plus it’s not like he’s going to actually unlock Changbin’s phone and look through the entirety of it - he doesn’t even know Changbin’s password. (He learns a few months later that it’s Seungmin’s birthday.) 

He’s only going to look at what’s popping up on the lock screen. No harm, right? It could be an emergency! 

It’s not an emergency. 

There are multiple messages popping up, all from the same person; the contact saved as “Minnie” with three hearts next to the name. 

Minnie as in Seungmin? _ Gross_. 

What’s even more gross is what the messages say. 

The first consists of “_**Come home I miss u**_”. Jisung wants to vomit at the thought of Seungmin sending a message like that, the same Seungmin that has literally said he’d rather throw himself off a cliff than show any emotion towards the members. 

The second is an adorable “**_I want cuddles_**” followedby “**_Binnie, Minnie misses u_**”. It makes Jisung’s poor little heart swell, realising that Seungmin willingly gives and wants affection from Changbin. It’s as heartwarming as it is disgusting to see that from the other. 

The next is “**_I want kithes_**” and Jisung is actually going to vomit. No joking, he’s going to vomit. He never ever wants to think of Seungmin (he still can’t get his head around the fact it’s actually Seungmin sending these) and Changbin sharing “kithes”.

The most recent pops up. A simple “**_ps; I love you_**”. 

Jisung is tearing up before he can stop himself. Who’d have thought that would make him cry? It’s something about how even though it’s just a text, Jisung can tell that Seungmin does love Changbin, and Jisung can’t help the tears welling up - it’s just so sweet and lovely, beautiful even, to see such a side to Seungmin, a side that Changbin, fucking ** _Changbin_ ** of all people has brought out. 

Jisung wipes at his eyes, turning back to the miniature keyboard. 

He grins at the smile he catches on Changbin’s face when the elder finally returns and checks his phone.

** _~ Felix ~_ **

Waking up on a Saturday morning without an alarm was a _ beautiful _ feeling. One that Felix cherished with his entire being, mainly because it was one Felix didn’t often have the pleasure of. 

Being brutally woken up on this specific Saturday, one that didn’t have an alarm, to hushed voices in his room has already ruined his day. 

He almost groans out loud, shoving his head further into his pillow. He clutches his blanket closer to him, pulling it over his head as he begins to feel the realms of sleep leave him. Giving up on trying to get back to sleep, he tries to work out who woke him up. 

The first voice he hears hisses out; “Why can’t we go on a date today? We have the day off, it’s the perfect time!” Is that Seungmin? Why is Seungmin in Felix’s bedroom, he doesn’t sleep here? 

The second voice is just as sharp as it whispers back “Exactly! We have a full day off! Min, why can’t we just stay at home and watch movies all day?” 

Realisation sets in for Felix’s sleep ridden mind at that point, working out the second voice is none other than Changbin. Ah, so that’s why Seungmin is here. 

“Really Changbin? You want to stay at home? On the one day we have off?” Seungmin is no longer whispering, instead, he’s speaking in a low tone that even Felix is scared of. 

“Yes! Listen, Minnie, dates take so much effort and time! Time that we could be spending right here, on this bed, watching movies and just being together!” Changbin’s voice slowly gets louder as he speaks and Felix wishes he wasn’t here. He’s huddling, in fact he’s _ hiding _ under his blanket. He just knows they’re going to start screaming at each other at any second. 

“Huh,” Seungmin huffs out and Felix is genuinely scared. “Just say you don’t want to go on a fucking date with me Changbin.” 

Oh shit.

Here comes world war three. Of course, Felix is stuck right in the crossfire. 

“Maybe with that fucking attitude I don’t.” Changbin pretty much spits out. Felix holds his breath as the room falls silent. 

_‘Changbin shut the fuck up_’ is all Felix can think at that moment. He’s still holding his breath, and he doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry about being in this situation. He knew they wouldn’t work as a couple. They’re both too easily strung up, too hot-headed and heavily opinionated. It just doesn’t work. 

Seungmin cackled sarcastically. Nothing about this is funny, especially not how Felix is clutching at his blanket, finally letting out the breath he was holding. Before Seungmin can voice what Felix can only imagine would be an onslaught of pure venom, Changbin intervenes once again. 

“Min, what are we doing?” His voice is soft, surprising both Felix and Seungmin. “Why are we arguing? Babe, we have the whole day. Let’s just do both.” 

Felix did not expect that in the slightest. 

“Really? Even the date?” He can hear how delighted Seungmin sounds, his voice small. It’s kind of cute; hearing a side of Seungmin that Felix has never heard. It’s also weird how this situation has suddenly flipped, Felix’s brain can’t keep up.

“Hell yeah, I’ll even buy you ice cream since you’re adorable.” 

That’s disgusting. Felix never wants to hear Changbin call Seungmin adorable ever again. How can Changbin even think Seungmin is adorable? Everyone, Felix especially, knows he’s the fucking devil in disguise. 

“Then we can come back here and snuggle with some movies?” Seungmin’s voice is still tiny as he asks. Felix can just imagine how he would be looking at Changbin, probably like he’s the only person on the planet. He sounds like he’s in awe. 

‘_That’s kinda sweet_’ Felix thinks. He’s still in shock that they managed to resolve their argument so swiftly. Maybe they do work as a couple. Maybe Felix was wrong to think they wouldn’t, by the sound of it they know how to step back from their own desires and take into account each other’s, even going as far to find what works for the both of them. Felix is a little envious at how well they handled it. 

He goes to peek his head from under his covers, but then he hears Seungmin say “Are you gonna wear my favourite jacket on you?” and he just _ knows _ Seungmin is smirking. 

‘_Please don’t flirt, please don’t flirt_’ Felix chants in his mind like a mantra, squeezing his eyes shut tightly when he hears Changbin’s amused reply of “Why? You gonna rip it off me when we get back?” 

Felix wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Take the entire bed with him if need be, just get him _ out _ of here. 

He stretches then, pulling out the most exaggerated yawn that he can, trying to make it seem like he’s just woke up. There’s no way in hell he’s sticking around long enough to hear whatever Seungmin was going to reply. 

Finally popping his head from under his blanket, his eyes first land on Seungmin sat on Changbin’s bed. He’s grinning, staring directly at Changbin. He looks far too pleased with himself. Felix’s eyes dart over to the elder, who stares right back at Felix, his eyes are wide, his entire face, ears and even his neck are a bright blushing red. 

Those fuckers really forgot he was in the room. 

“Morning Lix.” Comes from his left, and he looks back at Seungmin who is now looking back at him, grin still as wide, smug. 

Felix craves nothing more than the sweet release of his own demise.

“Mornin,” he grumbles back. He watches Seungmin laugh as he throws what Felix guesses is _ the jacket _at Changbin, the older squeaking when it hits his chest. “We’re gonna head out,” Seungmin says, still staring at Changbin. He stands up abruptly, grabs Changbin’s hand, and drags him out of the room.

No goodbye, how are you today, nothing. 

Bastards. 

Felix grabs at his phone, going straight to the group chat he and the others made without Seungmin and Changbin. Clicking on the chat, it’s titled ‘Seungbin nation rising one boyo at a time’, courtesy of Chris. Felix types out a message; 

** _“Yall can add me to the rising nation bc I just had to witness seungbin arguing, Changbin being the biggest panicked gay, and then them flirting” _ **

** _“Also, if I have to experience them flirting anywhere near me ever again I’ll do jyp’s work and eliminate myself”_ **

** _~ Jeongin ~_ **

Jeongin loves baking. Cakes, brownies, cookies - anything. You name it, he’ll bake it. 

They’d bought ingredients to make cookies _ weeks ago_, and Jeongin was determined he was making them today. 

He dragged Seungmin from the couch cocoon he’d wrapped himself in to join him. Mainly because there was no one else in the dorm and Jeongin did actually like the company of his members, contrary to popular belief that he didn’t. Plus he knew Seungmin enjoyed baking, even if the elder whined the entire time saying he hated it, Jeongin knew he was a liar. 

They’d managed to make perfect chocolate chip cookies, right down to them even looking pretty. They were now nestled in the oven baking away and Jeongin was already so excited to munch on them. However, he wasn’t excited about the number of dishes that they had to wash now. The kitchen counters were covered in miscellaneous items needed to make the cookies, but that was part of the process and Jeongin didn’t want to deal with the earful they’d both get from the rest of the members if they left the dishes unwashed. 

They divided the job easily, Jeongin was washing and Seungmin was drying. 

Well, they were until Jeongin felt something hit the back of his neck. He reached behind, rubbing his hand against the exposed skin, only to pull it back when he felt a clumped up substance. 

Flour, that was now scattered in little balls stuck to his wet hand and sticking to his neck. 

He turned slowly, only to find Seungmin opposite him, smirking evilly. Jeongin glanced down at Seungmin’s hands, one was empty but had traces of white flour still there, the other full of the powder.

**Oh, it is on**. 

Jeongin’s grabs at a dishcloth, drying his hands so they would have an even playing field for this fight. (At least Seungmin waited for him to do so).

The second he put the dishcloth on the countertop there was flour flying towards him, the majority hitting his collarbone.

Woojin and Chris were going to kill them for this but Jeongin didn’t care as he grabbed at his own handful of flour, throwing it directly at Seungmin’s face. 

...

They had been throwing flour at each other for about 10 minutes now, both covered head to toe in the white powder. Seungmin currently had Jeongin captured in a headlock, rubbing flour into his hair when Changbin walked in. He didn’t even bat an eyelid at the messy state of the kitchen, instead, he took a brief look at the pair and said: “Min, that’s enough.” 

Jeongin is gobsmacked when he feels Seungmin’s fingers detangle from his hair and his arm unwrap from his neck. Seungmin usually never stops when he’s told to unless Chris uses his ‘dad voice’. 

Jeongin is still trying to wrap his head around the fact Seungmin did what he was told to when he sees said male throw flour at Changbin’s chest. 

The room falls silent for a solid ten seconds, Jeongin’s mouth fell open wide enough to catch flies, Seungmin is smirking like a Cheshire Cat and Changbin is frozen in place. Jeongin watches as Changbin glances down at his once black shirt, the older pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek before he looks up at Seungmin. “You little shit!” And suddenly he is lunging at Seungmin, gripping at his waist. Seungmin is cackling, clearly enjoying himself, laughing even harder when Changbin begins to tickle at his ribs. 

Jeongin is still stood there covered in flour, mouth still wide open in shock, staring. 

Changbin then huffs, giving up on his tickling attack on Seungmin. He wipes at his now grey shirt before crossing his arms, pouting. As many times as Jeongin has seen Changbin pout he still never knows if he wants to throttle the elder or squish his cheeks. Changbin turns his back to Seungmin, letting out another humph sound. 

That’s a level of petty Jeongin aspires to be on. 

Jeongin’s wide mouth snaps shut when Seungmin drapes himself over Changbin’s back, placing his hands against his stomach with his mouth pressed to Changbin’s shoulder. “’m sorry babe.” He mumbled into Changbin’s shirt and Jeongin is going to throw himself out of the kitchen window. It’s obvious that Seungmin isn’t sorry in the slightest. “No you’re not.” Changbin mutters. Seungmin giggles against Changbin’s shoulder and says “That's true, but you love me anyway.” 

Can someone just end Jeongin’s misery? Save him from this disgusting public display of affection, please? 

Then Seungmin is manhandling Changbin to turn him so they’re face to face. Jeongin is just awkwardly stood there, knowing he should look away but he can’t stop staring. How could he not stare when he’s got a front-row seat to see the dynamics of their relationship? As disgusting as it is to watch them, he can use Seungmin manhandling Changbin as blackmail in the future. Changbin is naturally shy and Jeongin knows he would be extremely embarrassed if he told the other members what he saw. 

Jeongin smiles when Changbin hums in confirmation to Seungmin’s statement, pout still clear on his lips. _Cute_. 

But then Jeongin’s smile drops, expression turning to pure horror. Seungmin is slowly leaning down. 

Is he gonna kiss him? 

Not on Jeongin’s watch he certainly isn't. 

He acts before he thinks, grabbing a handful of flour, he throws it at their both of their faces. 

“You two are the absolute worst!” Jeongin yells. “There is a child present!” He begins to rant, flailing his arms around. “You’re eighteen!” Changbin whines, wiping flour from his cheek. “I’m a child! You’re defiling a child!” Seungmin has started laughing again, head thrown back. He wraps his arms around Changbin’s waist. Jeongin gags aloud. “I’m innocent-” He wails, being dramatic on purpose now. The scowl on Changbin’s face is too pleasing to stop. “Innocent my ass.” Changbin grumbles. Seungmin leans down to peck his cheek. Jeongin screams, covering his eyes with his hands.

“I’m leaving,” Jeongin decides, disgusted. “Enjoy the dishes!” He makes a run for the door before either of them can grab him. “You little brat-” Seungmin chases after him, both running down hallway with Jeongin shrieking. 

“And don’t forget to bring the cookies out of the oven!” He yells mockingly as he locks himself in the bathroom, Seungmin banging on the door.

** _~ Bonus ~_ **

They won. 

They actually fucking won _ first place._

They’re huddled together after the encore stage, all nine of them back in their changing room. There are tears everywhere with the occasional sob (mainly from Jisung), tangled in a messy group hug. 

The members watch on as Seungmin weaves his way through to grab at Changbin. “We did it?” There are tears in Seungmin’s eyes, his hands cradling Changbin’s face, gentle fingers splayed on his cheeks. Changbin’s hands are holding Seungmin’s own face, thumbs tenderly swiping under his eyes, gathering fallen tears. “Yeah, baby. We did it.” Changbin’s voice cracks. They’re both grinning at each other, pure love and joy evident in the way they look at each other. 

Seungmin presses their foreheads together, Changbin whispering “I love you” against his lips.

  
Maybe they didn’t believe them at first. 

But now, as they all watched the couple embrace, they knew.

Changbin and Seungmin dating? Not as absurd as you’d think.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched skz’s first win video to see Seungbin’s interactions during it for the ending of this and I nearly cried at work 
> 
> [channiecakes](https://twitter.com/channiecakes) come talk to me pls I’m a massive mess 🤪
> 
> thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
